


Overlook This

by gokkyun



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Marcus needs sleep. Wrench unconsciously helps him - in before ruining it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very quickly written (45 minutes-ish) (very) silly little Marcus/Wrench thing while watching esports. I haven't finished the game yet (only a few missions left RIP) but expect more of these two. Also x-posted to my tumblr dot corn - [here](http://kazuhiras.tumblr.com/post/153409460698/a-quick-marcuswrench-thing-i-wrote-in-like-an). Enjoy. Also no spoilers except for Ray if you consider that a spoiler.

Sleep is important and necessary, even if one inhales coffee, energy drinks and other pick-me-ups like air. For proper sleep, however, one needs comfort and silence. At least that's what Marcus Holloway thought until recently. Around the first time he entered the Hackerspace it seemed sheer impossible to even imagine that him or anyone else could ever sleep in there, properly or not. The large room is wide open and constantly filled with music and noises, be it Sitara working on another DedSec video or her art, the rapid clicking of Josh's keyboard, the way Ray tends to stumble over his empty beer bottles, Horatio's unbelievably loud pondering over Nudle business or, last but by far not least, Wrench tinkering around with god-know what hardware. 

And believe it or not, Marcus has a few possibilities to sleep somewhere else. Obviously he has his own place, although he tends to forget about one little thing from time to time. Namely the rent. A second possibility would consist of finding out which stinking rich millionaire isn't at home whenever he needs some rest. Hacking into their house's cTOS 2.0 and opening the gates to a bed with silk sheets wouldn't be hard. Nevertheless, Marcus does neither most of the time. 

Of course there's a certain reasoning behind his decision. A reasoning he'd best keep for himself, at least for now. 

Howsoever, this time around Marcus manages to survive about twenty hours of operations and gaining new followers in whichever bizarre way him and the other DedSec member saw fit. He returns to the hackerspace already yawning, his phone vibrating as he makes his way down the stairs but he chooses to ignore the ScoutX notification. It doesn't surprise him much that Wrench is the only one currently in the HQ, as everyone comes and goes as they please, most of the time at least. To Marcus' displeasure, however, Wrench seems quite busy, one hand fumbling around with a screwdriver while the other waves at Marcus half-heartedly. "Yo M, nice shit out there," Wrench says without turning around.

An evenly half-hearted hum is the only answer Marcus manages to form, his tired body laying down onto the worn-out couch while he lets his legs dangle over the side, arms stretched out next to his head. With another yawn he sets an alarm, ready to catch some well-deserved sleep. But instead of closing his lazy eyes he lets them travel onto Wrench, watches his upside-down backside, watches how his lean body moves around the so-called Wrench Bench, watches how he fidgets around for tools, watches how tattooed hands and slender and skillful fingers make use of said tools, watches how his with rivets decorated Chucks tap along the music coming in from the DedSec radio station.

Said taps are small, but their sound is distinct in Marcus' ears, not wearing headphones for once. He can't see what Wrench is working on, but he can hear the clicking of the screwdriver's metal against another piece of metal, again and again. The noise is almost rhythmic and oddly soothing - even more so as a sound of completely different nature joins the pool of noises. It's Wrench's distorted voice, humming and softly whistling along to the song drumming from the speakers. 

A lopsided smile crosses Marcus' features then, aware that Wrench only ever does this when he's alone or too lost in work. It rarely ever happens when anyone but Marcus is around though and for whatever reason, it makes Marcus release a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. He stretches out on the admittedly not very comfortable couch while never moving his eyes away from Wrench. And somewhere in between focusing what little is left of his attention and drifting into darkness he starts to wonder when the presence of an anarchistic trouble-maker became this comforting. 

The question immediately shoots back into Marcus' head when he snaps back into consciousness, not caused by his alarm but by a warm hand applying soft slaps - or rather pats - to his cheek. His eyes try to open, once, twice, before staying open. He's greeted by Wrench who is crouching in front of the couch and therefor right next to Marcus, resting one of his elbows on the furniture and his head on the hand that isn't - still - messing with the side of Marcus' face. Two exclamation marks blink to life on Wrench's weird mask as he notices that Marcus is finally awake. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he sing-songs, uncaring for the fact that one of the TV screens behind him shows the time of six in the evening. 

"Wha- Why did you wake me up, man?" Marcus rumbles, voice hoarse. "I barely slept four hours."

Wrench's goggles display two carets, clearly amused. "Four hours is more than enough, Marcus. Besides, I'm done with my shit and I'm hungry."

With slight confusion Marcus knits his eyebrows together. "And what do I gotta do with that?" 

Both of Wrench's index-fingers point in different directions then and Marcus follows them with his eyes, one at a time. The first one points towards Sitara who is busy on her phone, while the other points towards Josh and Ray, who all seem to have arrived while Marcus was out. Returning his attention to Wrench, Marcus is greeted with Wrench holding his phone up. It shows the ScoutX app and the post Marcus chose to ignore earlier. A picture of Sitara, Ray, Josh and Horatio eating a pizza, to be exact. And before Marcus can ask what the matter is, Wrench puts the phone away and reveals the two semicolons displayed on his goggles. "These dipshits went to eat pizza without us. Can you imagine being this brutal? Me, working my ass off, and you, getting your much needed beauty sleep, simply ditched," Wrench whispers with a melodramatic tone, still crouching right in front of the couch, his and Marcus' faces only inches apart. "So I thought I'd tell you what I've been working on while we get revenge by grabbing food. **Better** food." Wrench now points at Marcus, both hands gesturing finger guns. "Of course you'll pay 'cause I'm your favorite," he adds, his mask showing a caret as well as a tilde, winking. 

Marcus takes a deep breath, although a smile swiftly crosses his features. "Well then, let's teach these so-called dipshits a lesson by eating the best pizza in town. I know a place." 

The way Wrench jumps to his feet startles Marcus but doesn't surprise him, the two carets making their return onto Wrench's mask as well. Something else surprises him though - the warm feeling that suddenly rushes through his body when Wrench grabs his hand and drags him onto his feet. Fingers intertwine in an instant, no hesitation whatsoever, and it feels warmth inside of Marcus becomes fuzzy. "See, and that is why you're my absolute favorite!" Wrench exclaims as the two of them rush up the flight of stairs leading out of the Hackerspace. 

And somehow the lack of sleep and the light pain in Marcus' back from resting on an old couch are all the more bearable like this - falling asleep watching an anarchistic hacker who forcibly makes Marcus wake up, afterwards holding his hand tightly while making him pay for their allegedly revenge food.


End file.
